


【授翻/索香】Learning to Listen 学会倾听

by Effie283



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie283/pseuds/Effie283
Summary: 译文，原作地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246173/chapters/30300564设定：灵魂伴侣：灵魂伴侣是与你相伴一生的人，你们共享灵魂，互为半身，能感受到彼此的伤痕和痛感，如果你的灵魂伴侣死去，你将陷入终身的痛苦之中。从灵魂伴侣身上传来的痛感被称之为回声。前言：索隆一直以来痛恨自己的灵魂伴侣回声，他不知道为什么山治和草帽团其他船员这么在乎这件事。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. 学会倾听

**Author's Note:**

  * For [three_days_late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/gifts).



> 搬到AO3给自己一个翻完的FLAG

Learning to Listen 学会倾听

“给你。”山治将装满食物和饮料的托盘递给索隆，并在他旁边找了个地方坐下。

“谢啦，”索隆接过盘子，摆在面前，埋头大吃了起来。

山治点起一根烟。

索隆抬头看了眼宴会上狂欢的人群。风车镇的人们在被奴役多年后正在尽情的放纵自己，他们载歌载舞，用各种方式享受久违的自由——当然索隆更在意的可能是宴会上的各种食物和美酒。就在刚才，索隆还看到乌索普站在椅子上带领村民们唱着他的瞎编的歌曲。

他又将目光转向山治，索隆在海上餐厅的时候对这个男人没什么特别的印象，但路飞把他带上了船，船长似乎发现了山治的与众不同——不同到足以让路飞迫使他加入草帽团。

显然，如果能做选择，索隆不会挑山治，但路飞在娜美身上没看走眼，所以他选山治也不会错。更何况山治在与鱼人作战的时候实力不俗，他会是个挺好的战力，也是个好厨师。

“你还好吧，”山治忽然开口，手指从上而下划过自己胸口，示意索隆在鹰眼之战留下的伤口：“伤口已经缝好了吧。”

索隆喝了一口酒：“好多了。”

“我知道，起码你现在不会把血喷的到处都是了，”山治说。

说完他们陷入了沉默，宴会声响，灯光柔和，索隆低头吃饭，而一旁的山治却显得有点坐立不安，

良久，他终于开口道：“那个……我能问你一些私人问题么。”

索隆一边吞咽一边点头：“你说。”

他们将成为一起航行的伙伴，在船上，“私人空间”或者“边界”之类的东西在狭小的船舱中并不存在。

山治抖了抖烟灰：“你对灵魂伴侣有什么看法？”

索隆咬了口鸡肉，他对这个问题并不在意：“哦，灵魂伴侣，我知道我有灵魂伴侣，但，我对这回事，我的意思是，灵魂伴侣对我来说……”

他挥了下鸡腿：“毫无意义。”

山治皱起眉头：“你这是什么意思。”

他耸耸肩道：“我曾经有个灵魂伴侣，但在我很小的时候他死了。”

山治眉间的皱纹加深了，他又抽了口烟，开口道：“如果不介意的话，能告诉我发生了什么么。”

索隆从托盘中拿起食物：“我小时候，经常受伤，各种伤口和淤青凭空出现，但那些伤口并不是我造成的，我是说，我确实小时候经常受伤，但那些伤口不一样。”

“有一天我终于意识到，那些伤口来自于我的灵魂伴侣”他摇了摇头：“这个人可真是又弱又可怜，他拥有我一半的灵魂，却甚至不能保护我的灵魂的安全。”

“我就知道……”山治移开目光：“你看起来确实是会这么想的混蛋。”

索隆翻了个白眼，虽然古伊娜经常告诉他不要这么做：“无论如何，有一天，我变得很饿，太饿了，我从来没这么饿过，而且无论我吃多少东西都没用，我还是饿得要命。”

山治抱起胳膊，在索隆开口继续说下去的时候指尖微微用力发白：“我去找了医生，医生说这种饥饿感并不来源于我自己，而是来自于我的灵魂伴侣，他在某个地方挨饿，而我接收到了他饥饿的‘回声’，她和我解释了一大堆关于灵活伴侣的事，一大半是如果我的灵魂伴侣死了我会怎么样。”索隆耸耸肩：“所以我认为我的灵魂伴侣死了。”

他们重归沉默，歌声渐远，灯光渐熄。

“那你感受到了么，”山治问，手指埋在他的西装袖子里：“你感受到你的灵魂伴侣死了么？那感觉一定不好受。”

“没有，”索隆承认：“我饿了很久，到最后饥饿感停止了，我也没再接收到‘回声’，所以我认为他已经饿死了吧。”

“我明白了，”山治掏出另一支香烟：“谁知道呢？也许你的灵魂伴侣还活着，只是开始学会保护自己了。”

“大概吧，”索隆又耸了耸肩，他从杯子啜了一口：“我比较希望他死了。我不知道该怎么形容，但我可不希望自己和一个那么容易被打败的人被绑在一起。”

“哈，那可真是再糟糕不过了，”山治收起香烟，将抽剩的烟屁股放回自己的口袋。

“我想知道这些事只是因为我们要同船航行了，行了，夜晚才刚刚开始，镇上的女孩们还等着我和她们搭讪呢。”

索隆喝了口酒，嘲笑道：“那就他妈的祝你好运，”话音未落，山治已经走了。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

巴洛克的特务已经被打倒，蜡烛监狱也已经被击毁，山治才终于姗姗来迟，带着他那傻兮兮的笑容，前往阿拉巴斯坦的永久指针，甚至还有一件给娜美的外套。

金发厨子从路飞那里抢来一个米饼，一屁股坐在一旁的木头上吃了起来，这时，索隆才注意他脚受伤了，皮鞋已经被渗出的鲜血浸湿。

他倒是不担心他，但混蛋厨子如果有意隐瞒自己的伤势，反而会给他们添麻烦。

他坐在他旁边，问道：“你的脚怎么了？”

山治低下头，眨了眨眼睛，仿佛他刚刚才注意到自己的伤口一般：“哦，别担心，这伤口不是我的。”

“我可没担心你，”索隆不知为何有点生气：“回答我的问题。”

“你以为……”山治抬首，向拿着永恒指针的薇薇点了点头：“我拿到那玩意儿不需要付出代价么。”

“你和别人战斗了？”如果山治也被巴洛克的特务袭击了，那岛上还有多少特务隐藏着，他们还将面临多少潜伏的危险。

“我已经把他们都搞定了，”山治点燃一根烟，吐出一个烟圈：“小战斗，别担心了。”

“我说了我没担心你，”索隆皱起眉头，转头看向山治的脚：“对于一场‘小战斗’来说，这血流的可太多了。”

厨子翻了个白眼：“是，是，我可是徒手搏斗的，这大概是打猎的时候沾到的恐龙血。”他指向索隆：“说起来，你可别忘了，我们还在狩猎比赛中呢，你欠我一条恐龙。”

“哈，你等着，我会抓一条大的，你这辈子都抓不到。”他最后看了一眼山治的脚，沾血的地方似乎是在脚踝附近，如果是因为踢技沾到了别人的血，又怎么会在这个位置呢，不，他想多了，自己又不是武斗家，怎么会知道山治怎么踢人呢。

“我这人只相信自己看到的，”山治吐了口烟，指了指索隆的脚：“在那之前，你准备拿你的脚怎么办？”

索隆低头看着自己的脚踝，自己砍伤的伤口仍在流血，血液浸湿了他的靴子，顺着边缘一滴滴的滴落在地上。有一点不舒服，也很痛：“我没事”

“你这混蛋当然不会有事，”山治翻了个白眼：“你怎么搞的。”

“我被蜡烛定住了，想把脚砍断脱困，可惜只砍了一半，”他耸了耸肩：“你知道的。”

“是啊，你的伤口需要缝针，”山治抽完了烟，站了起来：“来吧，回去处理下你的伤口，顺便我会给你看下我逮到的巨型蜥蜴，比你这混蛋抓到的要大多了。”

“做梦吧圈圈眉，”索隆也站了起来：“我的犀牛超大的，和他比起来你的蜥蜴只是一只蚂蚁。”

他们一路争吵回到船上。

一旦他们开始航行，索隆就想喝酒。

他走进厨房，想去酒柜拿酒，却被一阵强力的踢技踢回了桌子：“不准流着血进我的厨房。”厨子缓缓放下脚，威胁道。

“坐在这儿，等我把你的伤口缝起来。”

“什么？你要帮我缝伤口？现在？”索隆挑眉：“你没必要帮我，我等下可以自己缝。”

作为回应，山治将一碗开水，一条毛巾，绷带，针线和一瓶杜松子酒放在桌上：“闭嘴你这混蛋，正常人都会在失血而亡前把伤口缝好，你可没得挑。”

“好吧。”索隆耸耸肩，拿起桌子上的杜松子酒，并将脚放在他与山治之间的长凳上。

山治坐在长凳另一端，从热水盆中取出毛巾，他小心的将索隆脚踝上的鲜血擦干净，将毛巾洗净，然后从索隆手上拿过杜松子酒，将一些酒倒在毛巾上，再次擦拭索隆的伤口，带着酒精的毛巾接触到伤口时有一些刺痛，但可以忍受。

完成所有清洁工作后，山治将毛巾放在一边，掏出打火机打火，针头在火焰中被消毒，山治开口道：“你准备好了么？”

索隆抬起右脚踩了下山治的膝盖：“干吧。”

第一针很痛，一根灼热的针刺破自己的皮肤的感觉不好受，针将自己的敏感的皮肤缝合起来的痛楚让索隆喝了一大口杜松子酒，在酒精的作用之下他渐渐习惯了这种疼痛，他低头看到山治的脚，那里的血液已经消失了：“你洗干净你的鞋了？”

山治顿了一下，顺着索隆的目光看下去：“是的，”他说，然后若无其事的继续受伤的作业：“我可不想敌人顺着血迹跟踪我们。”

索隆喝着酒，想着厨子到底如何在储存恐龙肉，梅丽号启航和这个小手术之间找到间隙清理自己的鞋子的，但厨子对待自己的厨房的时候总是有一种变态的洁癖，他总能找到办法把自己弄干净的。

在几分钟的沉默之后，山治剪断了缝合线：“搞定了，”他为索隆的伤口缠上了绷带：“看上去不太糟，你说呢？”

索隆尽可能的转动自己的脚踝：“嗯，还不错。”

另一只脚的缝合工作马上也要开始，山治用毛巾清洁了伤口，开始消毒针尖，索隆将左脚放在山治膝盖上。当山治低头再次开始缝合时，索隆喝了一口杜松子酒，靠在椅子上。

“谢谢你。”索隆说。

山治停了下来。

“你知道的，帮我干这事。”

山治将他的脚踝抓的更紧了点，然后开始继续工作：“嗯，没事。”

索隆感受到一种奇妙的平和在房间里蔓延开来，他放松了下来，让山治安静地继续帮他缝合伤口。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

索隆坐在雪地里，忍不住发出一声痛呼。

他的背从今天的早些时候就很不对劲。疼痛在当他对村民伸出援手时就开始了，可能是爬山的时候拉伤了它，现在疼痛愈演愈烈。

“你没事吧？Mr.武士道。”薇薇问。

索隆点头：“没事，就是不知道为什么我的背一直有点痛。这太奇怪了，我今天除了冬泳，锻炼，打架，爬了一座山以外，没做任何伤害到背的事。”

“你还碰到了雪崩，”乌索普提醒道，他正在堆一个雪人：“别忘了你今天碰到了雪崩。”

“你可能是在雪崩里拉伤了背，”薇薇说，她取下了一个手套，走到了他的背后。

“我猜是，”索隆回答，薇薇跪在雪地里，用手触摸他背部的肌肉：“但，这很奇怪，确实雪崩把我冲下去了，但我摔下去的时候没用背部着地啊。”

“看上去并不像拉伤，但隔着衣服很难准确诊断，”薇薇按了下索隆的背：“这样会痛么？”

索隆摇了摇头，薇薇更用力的按了下去：“这样呢？会痛还是没感觉？”

“我什么都感觉不到，”索隆在薇薇放开手时直了下背：“现在我感觉好多了，没刚才那么疼了。”

“这可能是来自于灵魂伴侣的回声，”薇薇站了起来：“如果你感觉好了些，那证明你的灵魂伴侣可能获救了。”

“是的，”娜美戳了戳晕过去的山治：“我也希望如此”

“不，那不可能，”索隆说：“我很肯定我的灵魂伴侣已经死了。”

“天呐，”薇薇一声惊呼，娜美翻了个白眼，乌索普正专心致志的堆自己的雪人，薇薇双手拂面：“Mr. 武士道，这消息真是太让人难过了。”

“没关系，”索隆耸耸肩：“他死的时候我还小，我根本不认识他。”

“但你一定很难过，对么？”着她捧着己的心脏：“你这里难过么？”

索隆挑眉：“难过？不，我什么感觉都没有。”

“哦……”薇薇放下自己的手，皱起眉头：“只是，当你的灵魂伴侣去世的时候，你的余生都会感受到心疼……至少，这事我母亲去世时我父亲告诉我的。”

“嗯，”索隆瞥了眼胸口，一只手抚过心脏，但除了他背后的闷痛外，他什么都感觉不到，尤其是薇薇所描述的心疼。

所以那个影响自己的混蛋，活下来了么？

“这事是常识，你知道的，”他抬起头，看着娜美的眼睛。她正皱着眉，用戴着手套的手抚摸山治金色的头发：“如果你的伴侣死了，那失去伴侣的锥心之痛将伴随你余生。”

“是的，”乌索普说，他完成了他的雪人：“这是灵魂伴侣的全部意义啊，不是么？你一辈子都能感受到对方的痛苦，如果你的伴侣死了，你将铭刻终身。”

路飞堆了一个巨大的雪球，哈哈大笑的从山上滚下来：“索隆是个大笨蛋。”

索隆瞪着他：“我可不想听到你这么说。”

在其他人开口嘲讽他之前，一只驯鹿驾着雪橇从城堡里冲了出来，大家手忙脚乱，坐上雪橇逃跑了。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

阿拉巴斯坦的战斗使他们疲惫不堪，一伙人力竭倒在街上。最终，筋疲力竭的一群人躲进了薇薇家城堡的侧楼进行修养。

一旦他们安顿下来，乔巴就开始上上下下的为他们检查身体和治疗伤口。在他终于医治完路飞之后，索隆成为了他下一个重点关注对象，可能是因为他哪怕全身是血，却还在坚持锻炼。

“我不明白我为什么是第二个，”索隆说，他脱掉了他的上衣让乔巴治疗Mr. 1在他胸口留下的伤口：“乌索普绷带都缠到脚趾了，山治也浑身都是血，娜美已经抱怨了几个小时她腿受伤了。”

“我已经治疗过乌索普了，所以他才会全身都是绷带。”乔巴解释道：“娜美的腿伤可以等一下，你的伤口等不了，而山治身上的血是——”一旁的山治给了乔巴一个眼神，打断他的话，乔巴看了一会山治，喃喃道：“不是他的。”

索隆冲着山治抽抽嘴角。这么长一段时间他都带着别人的血，叫他出来，忙里忙外，但山治拒绝与他眼神接触，可能是出于一种尴尬的羞耻。

“你能告诉我，哪些伤口是你的，哪些伤口是灵魂伴侣的回声么？”乔巴问道，来自于灵魂伴侣的伤口，哪怕医治了也是无效的：“我需要对症下药。”

其他船员沉默了，似乎都在等他的回答。索隆翻了个白眼，哪怕他现在知道了他的灵魂伴侣仍然活着，也应该在哪里好好待着，怎么可能与他一样在同一天被卷入一场叛乱之中还因此受伤了呢。

“我不知道哪些是我自己受的伤，哪些是回声，”索隆回答：“尤其在整个身体都痛得不行的情况下。”

其他的船员发出小声的呻吟，山治拿起打火机和香烟，一言不发的走去阳台抽烟，娜美开口道：“所以，伟大的罗罗诺亚.索隆连自己怎么受得伤都不知道么？”

索隆咬牙切齿道：“战斗的时候很难分辨那些伤口，你不懂。”

“我当然明白，”娜美笑道：“我也参与了战斗，但我清楚的知道，哪些伤害是我受的，哪些伤口是薇薇的。”

薇薇一下子红了脸，眼神飘移看向别处，娜美轻轻地抓住了她的手：“你也能知道哪些伤口是我的，对吧？”薇薇点点头，娜美俯身亲吻了她的脸颊。

为了不输给娜美，索隆努力回想他与 Mr. 1的在阿拉巴斯坦街巷中的战斗，试图回忆起对方每次攻击，攻击的地方，自己所承受的伤害，并试图想出哪里比应该的更疼一点，最终，他得出了答案。

“我的肋骨有点瘀伤？我认为没人对我的肋骨造成过足矣产生瘀伤的攻击。”

乔巴点点头，小声嘟囔着，似乎是在说白痴和笨蛋，开始帮索隆包扎。

“恭喜你，”乌索普看着阳台：“这是一个开始。”

索隆不明白他为什么要这么说，但他附和的哼了一声。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

索隆闷哼一声，紧紧抱住自己的胃部。突如其来的冲击就像有人用炮弹冲他肚子打了一拳。他不知道为什么，但他知道自己该怪谁。

“有什么不对么，剑士先生？”罗宾问，她也停了下来。

他们正在空岛巨大的丛林中前进，当地人把这里称之为“圣地”，这个危险的地方是神之庭院，他们必须每时每刻保持警惕，而不是被该死的灵魂伴侣分神。

“没什么，”他一边说道一边忍受着背部的剧痛，就像自己被狠狠地扔到什么东西上了一样。

“是灵魂伴侣的回声么？”娜美站在树根上，急匆匆的问道：“他还好么？”

“为什么你这么关心他？”

罗兵困惑地抬起眉毛，娜美在她转向索隆之前给了她一个眼神：“关心自己朋友的灵魂伴侣有错么？”

索隆耸了耸肩，娜美接着说道：“所以你的灵魂伴侣也在战斗？”

“是的……我猜，”索隆感到又一阵冲击袭向自己的身体，这次他轻易的忍受了：“可能是谁在踢他的屁股吧。”

娜美咬着嘴唇向前走去，索隆和罗宾跟在后面。

“你不知道你的灵魂伴侣是谁？”罗宾沉默片刻后问道。

“不，”索隆低声说道：“如果我和他命中注定要见面，那我们最终总能见到的。”

“是的，”罗宾微笑地说：“你觉得你的灵魂伴侣会担心你么？”

“你什么意思？”

“你是一名海贼，也是一个剑士。你每天都会陷入生死之战，也会因此身负重伤。你的灵魂伴侣肯定会担心你身处的境地的。”

索隆从来没考虑过这个问题，他想起他离开道场后受到的每一处伤，每一根断掉的骨头和开裂的伤口，确实很多，他的灵魂伴侣可能会以为他是个受虐狂：“我相信他已经习惯了。”

娜美哼了一声：“我也觉得。”

他们默默地走了几分钟，娜美转身问道：“你好奇的你的灵魂伴侣是谁么？”

“并不，”索隆耸耸肩：“我对这件事并不在意，而且我们一直在海上航行，我也很难碰到他。”

“嗯，”娜美转过身：“该死的，我现在感觉糟透了。”

“可别，就像我说的，我一点也不在意这回事。”

“并不是为了你，是为了你的灵魂伴侣。”

索隆向她挑起一根眉毛:“你什么意思？”

“没事，”她挥挥手：“忘了吧。”

这让索隆更加困惑了，罗宾在一旁轻声笑了起来。

“有毛病。”他一个人向前走去。

“索隆！！！那是我们来的时候的路！！！”

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

索隆将手砸向附近的树让自己不要叫出来。

他刚刚穿过森林，试图寻找失踪的自家船员或者黄金乡，痛疼忽然袭来。

他全身的每一根神经都像在被挑在火上烧一样，他曾经受过很多种伤，但没一种像这一次一样，疼痛在他全身的神经里跳动，从头到脚都被剧烈的灼烧痛感侵袭。他不知道这种疼痛来自于哪里，更糟糕的是，他没办法阻止它。

索隆缓慢地，轻轻地让自己坐下，强迫自己放松下来，等待这种痛楚在某一时刻结束。

终于，比他想象的要慢得多，痛楚逐渐消失。取代灼伤痛感的是轻微的战栗，他微微发抖，直到最后这些也离他而去。他现在浑身酸痛，不是很舒服，但可以忍受。

他叹了口气，靠在树干上，仰头看着参天巨树茂密的树冠。这种事以前从来没发生过，但他可以确定，他的笨蛋灵魂伴侣刚刚被闪电击中了。

他抬手抚摸自己的胸口，那里是心脏的位置，疼痛已经消退，他没感受到任何其他人描述给他的心痛的感觉，所以他的灵魂伴侣还没有死。

这太荒谬了。昨天这混蛋已经被人殴打了，这还不够，今天竟然又被闪电击中了。

索隆嫉妒像路飞或者乌索普那样没有灵魂伴侣的人，他们可以过上不被别人束缚的，只属于自己的人生。

当他还小的时候，他经常为身体上不断出现的各种伤口而沮丧和愤怒，因为这是那个人的错——那个拥有自己一半灵魂的人，竟然如此弱小。当那可怕的饥饿来袭时，当医生告诉他他的灵魂伴侣可能已经死了的时候，他很高兴他终于摆脱了那个混蛋。但是，事与愿违，他的灵魂伴侣仍然活着，仍然他妈的对自己的一半灵魂做一些烂事。

这不公平，他的灵魂伴侣在干那些破事之前完全没征询过索隆的意见。那家伙以自己的方式生活，他不能要求那家伙体谅自己在离开道场后刀口舔血的生活。

尽管如此，他还是想要成为世界第一大剑豪。他将倾尽毕生所学，所有的意志力和专注力去达成这个目标。他可没精力为别人的错误买单。

但这件事，所以他只能学会接受这件事。他的灵魂伴侣的回声已经沉寂了将近十年，直到他加入草帽团后，每个船员都开始提醒他他有一个灵魂伴侣后才重新开始影响他。如果他以前能忽略灵魂伴侣的影响，那他现在也能做到。

但如果真如山治所说，他的灵魂伴侣又一次遭遇了麻烦呢？

他可以尝试找到他的灵魂伴侣，把他留在自己身边，这样他就能知道他在哪里或者做了什么，至少，在他的灵魂伴侣受伤的时候他可以提前做好准备免得遭受冲击。当然，他也可以保护他。

但是，这也意味着他的灵魂伴侣将成为草帽团船员，这将整天曝露在危险之下。考虑到这傻帽竟然会在雷雨天到处闲逛或因为其他什么原因被雷击，感觉他也活不长。

所以，最好的方式就是，忽略这件破事。但如果他的灵魂伴侣死了，他将承受永久的痛苦，那将更糟糕。

无论选择那种方式，索隆都不会主动去寻找他的灵魂伴侣，就像他对罗宾说的，如果命中注定他们要相见，那么总有一天他们会遇到的。

当疼痛彻底消失的时候，索隆站了起来，继续前行。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

索隆与山治背靠背坐在GROGGY RING 草帽队赛场边。彼此支撑着，尽管他们在刚才的战斗中都遍体鳞伤，甚至觉得晕过去会更好一些。他们赢得了他们的比赛，正在等待他们的小船医被夺回来治疗他们。

“嘿！”路飞出现他们身边，笑得十分灿烂：“你们觉得怎么样？”

索隆抬起头瞪他，他感到山治同样抬起了头：“又痛又累。”他说。

“乔巴什么时候回来。”山治问。

“马上，”路飞笑嘻嘻地向他们保证：“福克斯海贼团在做什么赛前准备。”

他的眼睛滴溜溜地在索隆和山治之间打转：“所以，你们有感受到那个么？灵魂伴侣的回声？”

娜美一拳打了路飞的脑袋，乌索普发出呻吟，而罗宾咯咯的笑了起来。索隆感到山治摇了摇头：“老子全身都痛，分不清哪儿是谁的，船长。”

“为什么会有灵魂伴侣的回声？”索隆补充道：“我的灵魂伴侣应该在随便哪儿随便干嘛，讲不定他正在哪儿享受下午茶呢。”

路飞皱起眉头，但乌索普拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系，来，让我们准备去把乔巴夺回来。”他拉走了路飞，娜美和罗宾紧随其后，但并没有离开太远，他们停在不远处，保持在随时能为索隆和山治提供帮助的距离。

这次谈话让索隆感受到一阵不安，他踌躇了一下，开口问道：“厨子，你从来没告诉过我你有个灵魂伴侣？。”

他感受到山治僵硬了几秒，然后听到打火机的咔哒声，空气中开始弥漫烟草的味道：“是啊，但我觉得你不会在乎的。”

“我不在乎，”索隆开口道，他确实不在乎灵魂伴侣这回事，但那是山治，不管出于什么原因，他都在乎：“我只是想知道，因为你从来没提过他。”

山治吐出烟圈，白烟在空气中消散：“恩，好吧，我并不想谈这件事。”

索隆皱起眉头：“你？你这个恋爱白痴会不想讨论你的灵魂伴侣？那可是命中注定要和你共度终生的人。”

山治吐出更多烟圈：“因为这是个不会有好结局的故事。老实说，这甚至不是个故事，而且无论如何，都注定是个悲剧。”

“你知道的灵魂伴侣是谁吧？”

“是的，”山治叹了口气：“而这让整件事变得更糟糕。”

索隆想到了自己的灵魂伴侣，他不清楚知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁是会更糟还是会变好：“为什么？”

“因为我爱他，”山治回答，他从自己的口袋中掏出另一根香烟：“但他永远不会爱我。”

这不对，灵魂伴侣不应该是永远互相关心支持彼此么？因为他们共享一个灵魂——至少索隆是被这样告知的：“你怎么知道？”

山治自嘲似的耸耸肩：“不，我知道。”

“你有认真和他谈过话么？”

山治笑了：“谈过，我和他谈过话，但无所谓了。”他把头靠在索隆的头上：“当我还是个孩子的时候，我曾经幻想过遇见我的灵魂伴侣，我们会疯狂的坠入爱河，扫除一切障碍并最终幸福地永远生活在一起。”他叹了口气，吐出更多烟雾：“但实际并非如此，而我时至今日还在努力不要做梦。”

“现实不会如我所愿的，绿藻头。”

索隆想要反驳，想要告诉山治如果他真的想要和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，那有些事值得他为之奋斗，但这事是山治与他的灵魂伴侣的私事，他作为一个局外人没有任何立场开口：“听到这件事我很遗憾。”他说道。

“没关系，”山治点燃另一支烟：“我喜欢我们现在的生活，虽然可能不是我想要的，但也挺不错的。”

索隆感受到山治的背靠向他。一瞬间，他感受到他胸口涌现出一种深深的渴望。如果山治是他的灵魂伴侣，那可能就不会那么糟糕了。当然，山治大多数时候是个烦人的混蛋，但他们刚刚证明了他们是一个出色的团队，而且他知道山治能照顾好自己的，所以他将不会受到回声的困扰。如果他是山治的灵魂伴侣，他可能也能给山治他想要的。他以前从来没考虑过这件事，尤其是对自己的灵魂伴侣，但如果对方是山治，他能够做到。

并不是差别待遇。索隆虽然不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁，但他知道他弱小又无能，但是山治不一样。他思考着这件事，脑子嗡嗡作响。

然而他只张口对山治说：“我也觉得。”

在福克斯海贼宣布下一场船员抢夺比赛开始前，他们陷入了沉默。


	2. 学会生存

Learning to Live 学会生存

索隆低头看了看卡库扔钥匙的地方，又转头观察了下他的脸，卡库已经失去了意识，短时间内醒不过来。  
  
他捡起地上的钥匙，一边盯着它，一边用手指摩挲着钥匙上的“五号”数字。如果山治那里也成功获胜，他们将集齐所有钥匙，可以救出罗宾了。  
  
厨子肯定有本事找到自己，因为下一秒，山治就高速急停冲刺进房间，大叫：“你找到钥匙了么！绿藻头！”  
  
“找到了，”他将钥匙扔向他，山治一把接住，把钥匙放在胸前的口袋里。索隆瞥了一眼下面的吊桥：“为了救出罗宾，我们得加把劲了。”  
  
“别担心，”山治朝楼梯点点头：“屋顶上有我们的秘密武器呢。”  
  
他们正准备走上楼梯，塔的上半端开始再次倾斜。  
  
“你看你对这座塔干得好事。”山治说。  
  
索隆耸耸肩，辩解道：“不是我，是长颈鹿。”  
  
“不要再往前走来了！！”乌索普在楼梯的顶部喊道：“再往上走很危险，你们要是拿到钥匙了，就把它扔给我，然后在下面等着。”  
  
山治从口袋里掏出钥匙扔给乌索普：“就看你的了！长鼻子！”  
  
“是狙击王——管他呢，罗宾就在桥上，我得走了，你们在下面等我！”乌索普一边说一边向屋顶的另一边跑去。  
  
索隆和山治回到了房间，在如同被直尺划过的墙壁断裂处等待。  
  
“你还好吧？”山治问道：“这次你没把你的血喷得到处都是了。”  
  
“闭嘴，”索隆边说，边在脑子里将于卡库战斗所受的伤重温了一遍。他身上的大部分伤他都可以确定是他自己的，但有一些小地方，比如肋骨的瘀伤，胸部的刺痛，背部还有类似于被摔下几节台阶的疼痛，然后，出于某种原因，他的脚很热，他不知道原因。他把这些划为他的灵魂伴侣造成的新的荒谬且不合时宜的麻烦：“就是受到了一些灵魂伴侣的回声的干扰，不过我很好，你呢？又弄断了一根肋骨么？”  
  
山治在他身边皱起眉头：“没有，我可没断什么骨头。”  
  
他点燃了一根香烟，宁静环绕着他们。  
  
“你的灵魂伴侣的回声会在战斗中发生么？”索隆问。  
  
山治吐出烟雾，回答道：“有时候，但回声不会真的干扰到我。我的灵魂伴侣总是在战斗中，我已经习惯了。”他看向索隆：“你呢？”  
  
“我在战斗的时候甚至不会注意到自己受得伤，除非那些伤口使我虚弱。”  
  
山治大笑道：“确实。”  
  
“我真的从来没在战斗中注意到过回声，”索隆抓了抓他的后脑勺：“这对我来说是个解脱，因为那之后的时间里这玩意儿对我来说是个累赘。”  
  
山治皱起眉头，静静的盯着前方的桥：“嗯。”  
  
“怎么？”索隆嘲笑道：“难道你不认为回声是一个累赘么？”  
  
山治不说话，他缓慢地吐出一个烟圈，就像过了一个世纪，终于，他开口回答：“不，我想知道我的灵魂伴侣在做什么，如果他陷入了麻烦了，我也可以帮到他。”  
  
“你怎么可能帮他忙，笨蛋，你一大半的时间都在海上。”  
  
“你总是有办法帮到别人的，哪怕你的人不在那里。”山治说。  
  
这不是真正的答案，但是索隆决定把这件事先放在一边：“但是你会感受到疼痛，这很烦人。”  
  
“那只是疼痛，”山治耸耸肩：“不是真正的伤害。”  
  
“尽管如此，你不觉得当你在专心做自己的事的时候，忽然被迫承担别人的疼痛，让人很烦躁么？”  
  
“不，我觉得挺好的。”  
  
“知道在世界的某一个角落，有人和我分享相同的感受。”山治笑了起来，手指抓住建筑物的边缘：“而且，我觉得我的灵魂伴侣比你的那位混蛋要像话多了。”  
  
索隆嘲笑道：“我可不这么觉得。”  
  
爆炸声从桥上传来，有效的终止了他们的谈话，他们得去拯救罗宾了。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

索隆没想到自己会再次醒来，他花了一点时间才想起了发生了什么，记忆的碎片一点点闪回，在他脑中拼凑出一个完整经过。  
  
他想起了大熊，想起了山治挡在他面前，想起了他把山治击晕。他想起了那疼痛，锥心刺骨，痛不欲生。  
  
他从来没感受到过如此可怕的疼痛，远超他之前受过的所有痛苦。他为让他的灵魂伴侣也需要承担这种疼痛感到非常后悔，但如果路飞还活着，那一切都是值得的。  
  
他想山治可能最后找到了他，在所有事结束之后，把他带回船员那里，他可以想象到这点。  
  
乔巴坚持回到千阳号上给他做了一个全身检查，索隆尽全力老老实实地回答了所有医疗相关的问题，但关于发生了什么，他和乔巴说了他对山治说的一样的答案。  
  
“好吧，你会恢复的，”乔巴将绷带重新缠好：“这可能需要花一点时间，但只要你乖乖休息，好好上药，你应该能在一个月后恢复你的常规训练。”  
  
“一个月？”他可不能一个月无所事事的什么事都不干，如果说这件事给他带来了什么影响，那就是他知道了自己有多缺乏训练。  
  
“是的，你休想进行任何锻炼，直到获得我的同意，”乔巴瞪着他：“这是医生的命令。”  
  
“随便你。”  
  
乔巴在拿开他的医疗器械前瞪了索隆一眼。  
  
索隆低头看着自己的胸口。乔巴在他身上纵横交错的伤口上缠满了绷带，他全身几乎都被绷带缠满，除了少部分地方，这使得他侧身的一个丑陋的淤青显得非常显眼——医生忘了给那里包扎。  
  
“你漏了这里。”索隆指着淤青说。  
  
乔巴百忙之中抬起头看了一眼：“哦，那个伤口不是你的，别担心。”  
  
也是，他都在生死边缘走了一遭了，他的灵魂伴侣在哪里被敲了一下也是理所当然，不对……等一下？  
  
“你怎么知道这是灵魂伴侣的回声？”  
  
乔巴僵住了：“我……我是个医生！！我当然能看出哪个是真的伤口哪个是回声！！这很简单！！”  
  
说的挺有道理的。  
  
索隆再次按了按那处淤青，并没有感受到平常按自己淤青会感受到的疼痛。他那混账灵魂伴侣到底怎么在自己身上撞出这么大片淤青的？  
  
当他仔细研究起那片淤青的时候，索隆忽然发现它看起来很眼熟。  
  
索隆像了解自己身体一样了解自己的剑，如果他不这么做，他就不能被称之为剑客。他的剑是他感官的衍生，虽然他秋水只属于他两天，其余大部分的时间他都失去了意识，但这两天对他来说，已经足够让他掌握剑的基本信息了，比如剑的重量与平衡，剑刃的长度，手柄的触感，以及，刀柄的形状。  
  
与秋水相同的刀柄形状正印刻在他的侧身。  
  
他的灵魂伴侣怎么会被秋水打到？这个伤口太新了，是在他击败龙马后产生的，无论是人还是僵尸，在这期间他唯一对战过的对手是奥兹——一个早已经死了的僵尸，还有大熊，他几乎都已经是个机器人了。  
  
还有山治。  
  
索隆亲手用秋水的刀柄将他击晕了过去。  
  
这他妈的怎么回事？  
  
“喂，乔巴？”他小心翼翼地开口，眼睛不敢从自己的淤青上离开一秒，生怕自己一眨眼，那伤口就会消失不见：“你知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁么？”  
  
乔巴再次僵住了，他的小蹄子停在将药物放回袋子的半道上，脑袋慢慢转动面向索隆：“不不不不不！！！什么！！！！我怎么可能知道？？？？我怎么可能知道这种事，哈，哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈。”  
  
所以他知道。  
  
索隆将自己的目光从淤青上移开，直视乔巴的眼睛。  
  
“我的灵魂伴侣是山治么？”  
  
乔巴的眼睛睁得大大的，眼角有一丝湿润。  
  
“是。”  
  
索隆闭上眼睛，他将手放在自己的淤青之上，呼出一口长气。  
  
是他，是山治，一直以来都是山治。  
  
“你知道多久了？”  
  
“从我上船开始就知道了，”乔巴对着桌子比划了一下他的蹄子：“我为你们两个治伤，所以我最终注意到了这点，”他回头看着索隆：“我很抱歉，我一开始就想告诉你，但山治让我保证不说……”  
  
听到这话，索隆的眼睛一下子睁开了：“等等，你是说山治不让你说？山治已经知道了么？”  
  
“恩，是的。”乔巴皱眉。  
  
“他知道多久了？”  
  
“嗯……我不知道？在我加入前他就知道了，”乔巴耸耸肩：“山治说他想让你自己发现这件事，所以他让我们不要说……”  
  
“我们？”索隆瞪着乔巴，手上紧紧地抓住自己的伤口：“我们是谁？还有谁知道了？”  
  
乔巴的眼睛忽闪，在房间中飘忽不定，最后终于落回索隆身上：“嗯……大概是所有人吧……至少我知道弗兰奇知道这事，也肯定布鲁克知道，虽然我不知道他怎么发现的。”  
  
“布鲁克知道？”布鲁克才认识他们两天，而他竟然在自己之前发现了这件事？？  
  
“所以，所有人都知道，除了我？”  
  
“恩……是的……”乔巴抓紧自己的背包：“差不多。”  
  
“甚至包括路飞？”  
  
“特别是路飞。”  
  
索隆盯着墙，他一直以来都为自己敏锐的观察能力和战士的本能而自豪，但他与自己的灵魂伴侣一起航行了几个月，竟然毫无察觉，自己还差得远呢。  
  
但这都不是重点，重要的是：“山治现在在哪儿？”  
  
乔巴眨了眨眼：“我想他还在岛上，我上次看到他他在清理宴会现场。”  
  
索隆以他重伤身体允许的最快的速度离开。

他最后在墓地后的海岸边找到了山治，金发厨子坐在那里，背对着索隆，当他接近的时候也没有抬头，香烟在晚霞中留下一道蜿蜒的线条，直到消失在空中。  
  
“如果你是来威胁我闭嘴的话，你多虑了，”他吐出一口烟，烟雾飘过他的头顶：“我不会告诉任何人发生了什么的。”  
  
“我知道你不会的，”他看着厨子的背影，夕阳西下，柔和的斜阳映射在厨子金色的头发上，他的帽衫面料柔弱舒适，他吐出的烟雾环绕，使他看上去朦胧不清，他的肩膀消瘦挺拔，形成一道笔挺的直线，他是山治，他的灵魂伴侣。  
  
“我们是灵魂伴侣。”在长久的沉默后，他说道。  
  
山治的背影僵硬了，但他很快的放松了下来，闭上了眼睛，吐出另一团烟雾：“是的。”他回答。  
  
索隆想等他多说点，山治总是有很多话对他说，但这次他一言不发。  
  
“就这样？”  
  
山治将他的香烟在泥土里按熄：“谁告诉你的？”  
  
“乔巴，”索隆在他旁边找了个位置坐下，他们都在坐在悬崖边的海上，一双脚伸在悬崖外：“但在那之前，我已经自己发现了。”  
  
山治哼了一声，眼睛一直盯着远处的城堡外墙。  
  
在他的一生中，索隆第一次发现沉默多么令人抓狂：“你知道多久了。”  
  
“从一开始就知道了，”山治在自己胸口划出那条线，划出那条鹰眼在索隆身上留下的伤疤：“从我看到你的那次战斗，还记得么？当你被砍的时候我就感觉到了。”他耸耸肩：“一加一等于二，这是个很容易得出的结论。”  
  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
  
“什么，那时候？”他笑道：“那时候你有更重要的事情要做呢，比如让自己不要死掉。”  
  
“那之后呢，混蛋，”索隆向前倾身，顶着山治的脸：“你从一开始就知道我们是灵魂伴侣，却从来没告诉过我，为什么？”  
  
山治皱起眉头：“你明确表示过你不在乎你的灵魂伴侣。拜托，你甚至不喜欢你的灵魂伴侣，你希望我做什么？承认那个你痛恨一生的人是我？”他摇了摇头：“好了，你终于弄明白了，而我得开始处理后续的破事了。”  
  
索隆笑道：“我并不恨我的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
“你说过我死了比较好。”  
  
“不，我没有！”  
  
山治面无表情的看了一眼索隆，将目光投回了大海。  
  
“好吧，可能我说过，但我没意识到我说的是你。”  
  
“是的，你说的是一个每天都会被殴打的孩子，”山治手指用力，指尖深深地抠进泥土。  
  
“那个孩子每次都试图保护自己，但每次都失败了，只是因为他做的不够好。”他咬紧牙关，转向索隆，眼中充满着愤怒和怒火：“你说的是一个愚蠢又鲁莽的孩子，这孩子他妈的无能到把自己困在一块海中孤岛上，没有食物和水，在荒岛上饿了几个月。”  
  
“你从来没关心过他。”  
  
索隆盯着山治：“我现在开始关心你了。”  
  
“你现在开始关心我了？”山治笑道，转回身去：“你现在不觉得灵魂伴侣和感受到他的回声是累赘了？”  
  
“不，如果我的灵魂伴侣是你的话。”  
  
“他他妈一直是我！”山治大骂道，他转头狠狠地瞪着索隆，索隆回看他，他第一次不知道在山治满面怒火的情况下如何开口说话。  
  
最终，山治看向了别处，他叹了口气，站了起来：“无论如何，就这样吧。我们不需要谈恋爱或者做别的什么事，我们可以像从前那样，我们之间不会有任何改变。”  
  
他转身想要离开，索隆抓住了他的脚：“你以前告诉过我，你爱你的灵魂伴侣，”山治停住了，索隆接着问道：“你还爱他么？”  
  
山治叹了口气：“是的。”  
  
索隆感到自己的心跳略微加速：“那，那为什么？为什么我们不能改变呢？”  
  
“因为你还是不爱我。”  
  
“如果我爱你呢？”  
  
山治点燃一根烟。  
  
“不，你不爱我。”  
  
“你不懂。”  
  
“不，我懂。”他转身看向索隆。  
  
“当你承受路飞痛苦的时候，你有一瞬间想过那会对我造成什么影响么？不是作为你的船员或者朋友，而是作为你的灵魂伴侣？”  
  
“那是因为直到两小时前我甚至不知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁！”  
  
“那不是重点，”山治说：“重点是，在你承受路飞的痛苦之前，你有一丝一毫想到过你的灵魂伴侣么？”  
  
索隆移开了自己的目光。  
  
山治笑道：“你看，这就是我的想法。”  
  
“为什么你这么生气？”索隆问道：“我不明白。”  
  
“为什么我这么生气？”山治握紧拳头：“哦，我也不清楚，可能是因为我花了十几年，一直在等待我的灵魂伴侣，忍受了各种打击，伤口，痛苦，就是因为我知道有人在那儿，这世界上，有一个人和我拥有相同的感受。然后有一天，终于，终于，终于我遇到他了，我发现那个混蛋根本不在乎我，他把我当成又一个他必须要忍受的累赘。我想在经历了这一切，我还是有权产生一点点愤怒的，不是吗？”  
  
索隆无法改变过去，也没办法穿越到从前去治愈山治的伤口或者让年轻的自己在意自己的灵魂伴侣，他能做的只有从现在开始，对山治比好更好一点：“你想从我这获得什么呢？”  
  
山治的肩膀垮了下来，他又埋回了他自己创造的烟雾之中，过了很久，他才回答道：“我不想要你的任何东西。”  
  
索隆僵直的站着，直到山治离开，他都无法开口叫住他或者追上他。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
  
索隆知道他得找时间在和山治谈谈，他需要一个自然而然的时机，反正他们在一起航行，他总能找到个机会的。此外，如果山治想要私人空间，索隆也乐得轻松——这些天山治一直躲着自己，他看上去确实很需要私人空间。  
  
他们仍旧是灵魂伴侣，仍然是彼此生活中错综复杂，不可逆转的一部分。什么时候山治准备好了和他谈话，索隆会和他谈的。  
  
但是香波地的惨剧突如其来，再次睁眼，索隆已经被送到了伟大航路上的一座遥远的小岛上，他与他的伙伴们分开了。  
  
至少他知道山治仍然活着，如果山治还活着，那其他人也应该活着，如果大家都活着，那他们终有一天会找到他，他现在需要做的，就是忍受佩罗娜无休止的牢骚。  
  
然而，他用最糟糕的方式获得了伙伴的消息。报纸告诉他艾斯在路飞面前死去了，可路飞是唯一一个出现在马林福特的草帽一伙，当时他孤身一人。  
  
——他们全员都被分开了，四散各地的大家再次汇合，这简直难上加难。  
  
然后他意识到这里是鹰眼的城堡，路飞与他们约定两年后见面，鹰眼答应了在段时间里训练他。  
  
所以他下次和山治谈论灵魂伴侣的事得是在两年后了，但这不是索隆的错，他觉得自己已经做得够好的了，他们上一次单独相处的时候，山治怒气冲冲，他们不欢而散，自己根本没机会和山治谈下去，接着事发突然，他们又得被迫分开几年。  
  
不管了。  
  
也许分开对他们来说才是好事。

佩罗娜在鹰眼套房的第五间客厅里找到了腿抽筋正在休息的索隆。  
  
“哈啦啦啦，你藏在这儿。”  
  
“我没有藏，”索隆按摩着自己的脚：“我只是在休息。”  
  
“发生了什么事，”佩罗娜在索隆旁边的沙发坐了下来：“你受伤了么？”  
  
“不，不是我，是我的灵魂伴侣腿抽筋了。”索隆把他的腿放在佩罗娜膝盖上。  
  
“哦哇哦，我可不认为你看上去有一个灵魂伴侣。”  
  
“你什么意思？”  
  
“我的意思是。你看上去像一匹独狼，”佩罗娜踢开了索隆的脚：“我可不认为你会把自己和别人绑在一起，共享余生，之类的。”  
  
“哦，你见过他，他是我的伙伴，在恐怖三桅帆船，”索隆皱着眉头说道：“你还记得吗，叫山治。”  
  
佩罗娜摇了摇头：“我只记得乌索普，哪一个人是山治？”  
  
“那个金发的。”  
  
“哦，他啊，”佩罗娜挑起一缕头发玩了起来：“他挺可爱的，我们用他做了一个可怕的僵尸，虽然如此，他不是我的菜，不过这不重要，他是你的灵魂伴侣么？”  
  
“是，”索隆拉下了脸：“但我现在非常确定他很恨我。”  
  
“那是为什么？你对他做了什么？”  
  
“为什么你是认为是我对他做了什么事？”  
  
佩罗娜翻了个白眼：“所以你做了什么？”  
  
“我什么都没干！”索隆撅起嘴，双手交叉抱臂胸前：“我曾经告诉过他，我希望他死了比较好，还说过他是个累赘，但这些都发生在我知道他是我的灵魂伴侣之前！”  
  
“哈？你都说了什么？”佩罗娜揉了揉眼睛：“好吧，你得给我从头到尾的解释一遍这件事，从头到尾。”  
  
于是索隆开始从头讲述整件事，从他第一次感受到灵魂伴侣的回声，到他意识到一直以来山治是他的灵魂伴侣，再到他们分开。  
  
当他叙述完所有事，佩罗娜盯着他，不可思议地摇了摇头：“你可真他妈是个白痴啊。”  
  
索隆皱眉道：“我确实是花了一点时间才注意到我的灵魂伴侣是他，但……”

“问题根本不他妈出在这儿！”  
  
索隆怒视着佩罗娜：“我根本就不明白你在说什么！”  
  
“你当然不明白我在说什么，”佩罗娜揉着太阳穴，抬头看他：“当你还是个孩子的时候，你说你感受到他遍体鳞伤，经常遍体鳞伤，对吧？”  
  
“是的，大部分时候，看起来他小时候经常被揍。”  
  
“难道你没发现这件事很奇怪么？”  
  
索隆皱起眉头看了她一眼：“我说了我很讨厌这件事。”  
  
“你说过你讨厌他这么弱小。”  
  
他耸耸肩：“然后呢？”  
  
“难道你从来没想过，是谁让他受伤的么？”  
  
索隆张开嘴想说些什么，却吐不出一个字。  
  
“你从来没想过？连一点都没想过？”  
  
“闭嘴！”索隆抱胸瞪她：“我在道场长大，道场的孩子受些伤没什么大不了的。”  
  
“但你知道大多数普通孩子不会经历这些，对吧？”佩罗娜靠在扶手上，毫不示弱的瞪了回去：“我知道你是个笨蛋，但哪怕是个笨蛋都应该明白那不是一个孩子应该有的童年吧。”  
  
索隆看着墙：“是。”  
  
“一个孩子小时候最有可能和谁住在一起呢？”  
  
索隆耸耸肩：“和他的家人，我猜。”  
  
佩罗娜讽刺地为索隆鼓起掌来：“很好，那么现在请说出山治小时候是在哪里受伤的，是在道场？还是在家里？”  
  
索隆抓紧自己的手臂：“在家里……”  
  
“那么，你认为是谁在打他呢？是谁无休无止地每天把他打得遍体鳞伤呢？”  
  
索隆在突然意识到的现实前沉默了，他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。  
  
“你终于明白了么？你的灵魂伴侣每天被应该关爱和照顾他的人虐待，而当你感受到他的痛苦的时候，你选择和他们一样，无视他的存在。”  
  
“我不知道！”索隆怒吼道：“我不知道那是他！”  
  
“那根本不是重点！”佩罗娜吼了回去：“没有人一出生就知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁！这才是灵魂伴侣的回声存在的意义！让你知道你的另一半正在经历什么。而你呢，当你感受到他被殴打，试图逃跑，还几乎要被饿死了，你只想无视他。可能他一直期盼着他的灵魂伴侣与他人生中其他那些人有所不同，等他终于遇到了，遇到了命定与自己牵绊一生的人，却发现这个人他妈与他们没什么不一样，还有比这更让人心碎的事么？”  
  
“我不能改变这些！我不能回到过去让我变得更在乎他！”索隆咆哮着看着别处：“我知道我是个混蛋，很长一段时间，但我没法改变过去！我能做的只有确保我现在没对他干错事，但他现在甚至都不会和我说话！”  
  
“傻瓜，”佩罗娜翻了个白眼：“他想要的只是每个受伤的孩子想要的东西而已，他想要他的痛苦被你承认，”她站了起来，抚平裙子的褶皱，然后最后地瞪了索隆一眼：“从那里开始吧，如果你足够幸运，他以后可能会原谅你。”  
  
索隆看着佩罗娜离去的背影，皱着眉头，仔细地思考着她刚才所说的一切。  
  
他的腿又一次抽筋了，索隆心不在焉的揉着它。  
  
“没事的，山治。”他说：“我在这里。”

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
  
两年的时间比索隆预期的快得多，在他注意到之前，他已经抵达了香波地。他是第一个到达的船员，其他船员很可能在哪里迷路了，因此，他多了大把时间在群岛之间探索闲逛。  
  
他在千阳号上遇到了弗兰奇，也在购物区碰到了娜美。虽然这些久别重逢让他对未来的冒险充满了期待，但其实只有那个人的到来，是他焦急等待的。  
  
那个人是第七个到的。  
  
是山治找到索隆的，这是一个好兆头。但当他们在一起的时候，山治看上去又拒人千里之外，他安静的在市场里转悠，四处挑选食物，表现得对索隆漠不关。索隆不知道怎么办，他还在生气么？他得找个法子问清楚。  
  
“你还在生气么？”索隆问道。  
  
山治停下来看着他：“我为什么要生气？”  
  
“因为灵魂伴侣的事情，”索隆用手指敲击着剑柄：“你还在生气么？”  
  
“我从来没为这件事生过气，”山治深吸了一口气，他从吸了一口烟，然后吐出了更多的烟雾：“我挺，满足的，或者说，我已经接受现状了吧，接受了你从不在乎我这件事。”  
  
“我很在乎你。”  
  
“好吧好吧，”山治耸耸肩，就像没听到索隆说了什么一样继续说了下去：“我们不需要谈恋爱，我已经接受了现实不是我一直想象的完美童话了，事实就是如此。我们还是伙伴，所以这件事的最好解决方法是接受它然后开始明天的生活。”  
  
“你给我等等，”索隆在山治把手放回口袋之前抓住了他的手：“你听到我说什么了么？我很在乎你。”  
  
“哦是的，我知道你把我当成了朋友或者同船航行的伙伴，但这挺好的，我知道我们的关系仅此而已。”山治用力，索隆松开了手，让他抽离了自己的手：“我也没想要更多。”  
  
“好吧，但是，我想要更多。”他交叉双臂，盯着山治：“你擅自接受了一切，有考虑过我的感受么？”  
  
山治的眉毛抽搐着，额头上冒出一根青筋：“自从我发现灵魂伴侣这件事后我他妈每天都在考虑的你的感受，你知道考虑一颗没有感情只会光合作用的植物的感受有多困难么？”  
  
索隆本来试图装酷，但山治总有办法把他激怒，他现在生气了：“如果你不是一直忙着揣测我在想什么，那你还有可能听听我说的话！”  
  
“你他妈整整二十一年都没听过我说什么，我干嘛还要听你了些什么废话？”  
  
“因为我现在在听！”  
  
山治翻了个白眼，双手插进了口袋：“去他妈的。”  
  
“我在听！”山治转身离开，索隆紧跟上前：“这两年，你一直在奔跑。”  
  
“喔噢，精彩的推论”山治笑了出来：“你怎么发现的？”  
  
索隆知道山治在讽刺他，但他诚实地回答：“因为腿抽筋，这很奇怪，你的腿从不抽筋，所以我猜你一直在奔跑，几乎不停。抽筋在几个月后停止了，那时候你可能已经习惯了奔跑，也有可能是不跑了，但你不是那种会停下脚步的男人，”他停顿了一下，开始回想这两年他从山治那里接收到的各种回声：“我不认为你在这两年里处于什么真正的危险当中，因为你没受过什么重伤，比和我们一起冒险的时候好多了。”  
  
“不，”山治眯起眼睛：“那是真正的地狱。”  
  
“你有时候会受伤，但都是防御性伤口，”索隆和山治一起皱起了眉头：“是很典型的拳击产生的伤口。你弄伤了你的膝盖两次，一次是第一年的时候，第二次是一年半的时候，第一次你花了一个月才痊愈，但第二次才花了几天，”他向山治笑了笑：“你是不是吃了什么？你会为船员烹饪你新学会的食谱的，对吧？”  
  
山治的脸一下子红了，他转过身去：“闭嘴。”  
  
他们俩重归沉默。索隆深吸一口气，花了一些时间才开口：“我很抱歉。”  
  
山治停下来盯着他：“你说什么？”  
  
“我很抱歉，”索隆转身面对他：“关于之前的事。我太专注于自己了，没有意识到你需要我。”  
  
山治抓紧香烟，他眼神向下看去，把整个眼睛隐藏在头发的阴影里：“你他妈的能做到么？你甚至不知道我在哪儿。”  
  
“你需要一个能感受到你糟糕经历的人，我那时候甚至连这点都做不到。但现在我很抱歉，为你经历过的糟糕过去。”  
  
山治向地面吐了一口烟：“你是在说挨饿那件事，还是……”他的声音逐渐缩小，向空气挥了挥手。  
  
“所有事，”索隆向前走了一步，将手放在山治肩上：“你值得拥有更好的，我很抱歉之前忽视了你的痛苦，但我不能改变过去。我能做的是从现在开始对你好，我一定会做到的。”  
  
山治将香烟扔到地上并用脚碾熄。索隆放开他的时，他向前倾身，将头靠在索隆的肩膀上：“你太笨了。”  
  
“是的，”索隆轻轻地用手环抱住了山治的肩膀：“我是个白痴。”  
  
“但是我是只属于你的白痴。”  
  
山治靠在他身上，抬手摸向索隆的脸，拇指从索隆眼睛上伤疤上滑下去：“他看不见了么。”  
  
“是的，”索隆抬起自己的手，放在山治的手上：“你担心么。”  
  
“不，”山治说谎道，他将自己的手缓慢的抽离然后抓起索隆的手，他们十指紧握：“我不太习惯……不习惯能获得自己想要的东西。”  
  
“我们可是未来海贼王的船员，”索隆紧握着山治的手放下，眼睛紧紧地盯着山治：“你得习惯。”  
  
山治笑了，嘴角微微上勾，这浅浅的笑意让索隆心动，他也笑着回应他。  
  
“你说得对，”他拉着索隆的手向前：“来，让我们在路飞出现之前买完东西，然后我们就要开始逃跑了。”  
  
他们拉着手走回市场，再也没有松开。


End file.
